Werewolf
A Werewolf (also known as a lycanthrope, wolfman, wolfwoman, shape-shifter) is a human being that has the ability to shape-shift into a large wolf at the night of the full moon. This is caused by the effects of Lycanthropy; the disease that turns a person into a werewolf. Characteristics Infection Each werewolf was originally human, before becoming infected with the werewolf curse when they were scratched or bitten by a transformed or transforming werewolf. Upon being infected, the person will be left with a lifelong scar. Transformation After a person is infected with the werewolf's curse he or she will transform at the next full moon. On every full moon, a werewolf will excruciatingly transform from their human to wolf form, then revert to human form by the next morning. The transformation is apparently triggered by the gravitational pull of the full moon, in an identical manner to sea tides rising. After reverting to human form the morning after the night of the full moon, a werewolf will not retain any memory of their time in wolf form, although they may be able to remember some of the emotions that they felt. Born with the Werewolf's curse If a child is born with a werewolf parent, he or she will be infected with the werewolf's curse and thus become a werewolf. Powers & Abilities Werewolves possess a variety of superhuman physical processes. A werewolf can be known as many things, a Lycanthrope, a wolf shifter and in some cultures, it is seen as a protector. Despite the wolf side, they are believed to protect the livestock and citizens of their home. * Full Moon: Werewolves are at their physical peak during a full moon (or 50+% of moon sometimes). Werewolves usually shift at night, though they are able to shift anytime. It is worth noting that Werewolves don't shapeshift unwillingly, they shift at will and can even decide to not shift at all. However, when the full moon is risen, they have a desire to shift into their wolf form. But it doesn't have to be on a full moon. * Superhuman Strength: Werewolves possess strength beyond that of both Humans and wolves. They are stronger than Vampires during a full moon. * Superhuman Speed: Werewolves possess speed beyond that of Humans and wolves, but are not as fast as a Vampire. Their common speed in human form is at a 20-30 mph range. In wolf form, it is believed that they can reach speeds up to 60 mph. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Werewolves heal very fast from wounds and are sometimes able to regrow severed body parts. They are immune to most illness and ailments, although, silver and wolfsbane slow down the healing process and are known to burn the outer skin, creating rashes that last for weeks. However, if wolfsbane is injected into a werewolf's system, it may have fatal consequences. Werewolves can be killed by a bullet to the heart, lungs, or brain, silver or not. * Superhuman Durability: Werewolves can sometimes withstand a superhuman strike without any lasting effect or injury. They recover from such attacks almost instantly. The density of their body is strong enough to dent steel and rip a subway car door from its steel hindges without any ailment to the Werewolf. * Superhuman Stamina: Werewolves have enhanced stamina which allows them to perform physical activities for a longer period without getting worn out or exhausted. * Superhuman Senses: Werewolves possess heightened senses of sight, smell, and hearing inherent in all wolves. * Night Vision: Werewolves can see in total darkness, however, they can only see outlines of objects around them and some minor details. * Fangs and Claws: Werewolves have razor sharp claws and teeth that can slice or bite through human flesh, wood and metal. They can use their claws to infect other people with the curse and turn them into werewolves via a bite or scratch. * Superhuman Agility: Werewolves possess agility beyond that of Humans and wolves. They are normally flexible, and are able to move with great canine grace. * Superhuman Reflexes: Werewolves have greatly enhanced reflexes than normal humans which allows them to dodge at any attack. * Wall-Crawling: Werewolves using their very sharp claws are very adapt at climbing or scaling sheer surfaces. * Immortality: Werewolves possess immortality as they cannot die or age from natural causes. Weaknesses * Silver: Werewolves are burned by the touch of silver. If silver pierces a Werewolf's skin while in wolf form, it will grow weak and revert back to its Human form. * Decapitation: Werewolves can be killed by decapitation. Category:Werewolves